Talk:Dishonored Wiki
Interwiki Please add polish interwiki on your maipage (pl:). Szaszlyk 09:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Done. Thank you for your hard work! Molotov.cockroach (talk) 02:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Emily's Drawing Hi I was wondering if anyone knew anything about Emily's drawing, I got the big one on the wall (low chaos) but couldn't find the other one which says daddy on it, anyone know why? You can find that drawing if you complete Returning Home on low chaos, and go to your room before celebrating with the rest of the Loyalists. It will be on a table next to your bed. That Magic Man (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) As I recall you actually get it after House of Pleasure. Can anyone confirm that? -Molotov.cockroach (talk) 04:00, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Name of the font What is the name of the font used in Dishonored Wikia-page headings? It looks like the Dishonored game's title font. What is it called? 17:56, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I took a look at the wiki's CSS; it appears the font is Van Helsing Regular. Hope I helped :) 20:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Great! Thank you! I tried to look at the source for the website before but didn't understand much. Thank you again! 13:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC) MIssion Data Why are some specifics of missions and assassination targets not allowed here? I mean, if this is a wiki about everything Dishonored, shouldn't it have all ''the detail? I imagine a lot of people come here to check the outcome of lethal or non-lethal choices, and it's kind of awkward that a wiki dedicated to the game doesn't even mention that stuff. XZippy (talk) 14:43, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I know this was posted quite a while ago, but if you're still checking, can you elaborate? What are you thinking isn't allowed? Molotov.cockroach (talk) Complaint There is a great deal of detail left out, even when it says "spoiler" it doesn't really have a lot of useful tips and insights. I feel like I must go to (ugh) YouTube for answers. The Elder Scrolls Wiki is far more detailed and helpful and I suppose it's what I'm more used to... HelenaHanbazkt You're gonna need to be more specific, or nobody's really gonna help. Or do some edits, since I'm the only person working on the mission pages. Essie Essex (talk) 05:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hard To Read This Wiki Just started Dishonored and came here from the Borderlands Wiki (1 & 2). I'm having a hard time reading this Wiki, both on a monitor and a tablet. The dark red (or burgundy?) font on a black background is the main problem. This is primarily due to the fact that I'm colorblind (or color vision deficiency, CVD). So, a suggestion for consideration now or in the future is to change this particular font color to something more readable against a black background. Thanks - Drmaxman 02:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I believe there's a way for you to change the colors to something easier to read, without us having to change the whole wiki, but I don't remember how, so I would suggest asking an admin. Essie Essex (talk) 08:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) : I agree. I can't see sh** ' 15:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC)''' "The Outsider walks among us" - font? Anyone knows the used font in those "The Outsider walks among us"-graffitis found around the streets in the game? e.g. here? 13:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Missing Effects Hey folks, this may not be the right place to ask, but since this wiki is on of the few places where Dishonored discussion is still fairly active, I have a technical question: I recently updated my video card and drivers and replayed Dishonored for a bit. I thought I remembered that when you crouch, the edges of the screen darken - what's called vignetting in technical terms. But this no longer happens for me in the main game. It does work in the Daud DLC. So my first question is, am I simply misremembering, and that's how it has always been? Or, secondly, does anyone know how to reenable this, if my memory is correct? * Hey, I made a title for your query. Also, I ran a real quick check of my save games. In the earlier missions Corvo did NOT have the 'vignetting' effect. Later on, though he does. I did NOT do a straight playthrough to find out, though. Maybe it's something that he acquires from Piero, like an upgrade. Regardless, I play only on the X-Box 360, so I have no knowledge of technical issues involving what video cards and drivers you may need for this. Sorry. Perhaps someone else? MDGeistMD02 (talk) 06:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC)